The Chinese Letters
by Yougurt-will-lead-to-your-doom-Mwahahaha
Summary: Have you ever thought about what the purpose of life is? Who you will spend the rest of your life with? Lily Evans, currently known as lils life wondering how she will live with the pain and sorrow of being not known. Alot of MWPP & OC My first fic...


`*`*`*`  
The chineze letters.  
  
By Alexandra E.  
  
Ch 1. ''Daddy!'' the little redhead girl said running into her father's arm. ''Hey sweetie'' he said to his very smart four year old daughter. ''I missed you, and now you're back! You're back!''she said looking happy. '' And why would i not be back? he said. ''Because you've been gone such a long time'' she said looking sad. ''Being gone for a day might seem like forever, but it is really not such a long time.'' he said. ''Oh.'' she said. ''Where's your mom?'' he asked his daughter. ''Makeing some lemon kake.'' she said happyly.''O, then i'll just go see her then.'' he said. ''Lily'' . ''Yes'' she replied. ''Do you want to go out to dinner tonite? It would be really fun.''  
''Yes! Can i wear my pretty dress, pretty please?'' she said hopefully. ''If you ask your mom first.'' he said, ''but wait till i have talked to her, ok?'' ''Ok'' she said ''i'll be up in my room.''  
  
`*`*`*`  
Later that nite.  
  
She had been allowed to wear her pretty dress that nite. Her mom had said that since it was a special day she was allowed to wear it.  
They had gone to The chineze letters, the place were her mom and dad had met. Lily loved it there. Just after they were done with the food, a man came in. He had pointed at her father with a stick, he had mutterd something and a green light had come out of the stick. He did the same thing to her mother after killing some other people.  
Just before the man had come Lily had gone out to the wc. She had heard someone screaming and was scared, so she did not go out of the bathroom. After a while a very strange man came in. He was wearing some tipe of a robe. He walked over to her and put his arm on hers. Lily burst out crying. Her emarald eyes shineing with tears.  
  
The man har told her that her mom and dad were dead, that had just made her cry even more. They left the bathroom just in time for Lily to see her parents be put in to two big black bags.  
  
As you might know the man was a wizard. He had discussed with his partner what they were going to do with the little girl. They had agreed that they would put a memory charm on her and give her to a muggle family that would have to treat her like if she was there own daughter, and not tell a soul about her not beeing there daughter.  
  
7 years later.  
  
- Lily? Christel Evans said to her 11 year old daughter. - Yes..... Whats wrong? She said jumping down from a tree in there back jard.  
-Nothings wrong. I was just thinking that since it's your birthday today, we -Mum! My birthday is tomorrow! -Lily Serenity Evans. Have you looked at the date today? -Yes mum, it's the 19th of june. -Honey, it's the 20th of june. -But dad said that he'd be back on the 19th! - I was. Nick evans said to his daughter at the same time Christel said -he is.  
  
- Daddy! lily said jumping into his arms. -I missed you! - I missed you to. But now i think it's time to eat that birthday breakfast i've been waiting for. But first we have to go get Petty.  
  
Petty or Petunia Evans was what Lily would call, a dyer. She had beautyful long brown hair that she hated, so she would dy it evry week. This week it was blonde whith white stripes in it, it made her look like a goose. Like any other 14 year old that is going through puberty she hated her family. but she had always been like that, so her parents did not think that mutch about it. Lily on the otherhand had long light red hair. she also had beautyful dark emerald green eyes, that sparkeled like dimonds when she was happy. She was a little unusual, because as soon as she wanted something she would get it in some way. Once when she had wanted a top that a nother girl at school had, petty had come and given her one that looked just the same. And that was very strange because petty never gave anyone anything.  
  
Later that night lily heard a very strange tapping noise on her window. They had just eaten her birthday cake ( a big heart whith 11 written on it) and lily was sent up to her room so that they could get her gifts out. She opend her window and looked out, her eyes went wide when she saw an owl sitting on her window seal, with a letter tied to it. she took the letter and the owl and sat down on her bed. When her mom called her down she took the owl and the letter and went down stairs.  
  
- Mum... I found a owl with a letter sitting on my window seal. -What? An owl? - jepp. an owl. -Lets look at that letter then. her mother said with a shakeing voice.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of merlin, first class, Grand sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supream mugwump, international confed. of wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans.  
We are pleased to inform you that you heve been accepted  
at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on september 1.  
We await your owl by no later them July 31.  
Yours sincerely  
Sinny McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Part 2 of Ch 1.  
  
Time flew by and the next thing you knew Lily was standing at Kings kross station huging ang kissing her parents goodbye. She ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten ( Her parents had made her write to prof. McGonagall and ask how to get on to the platform). She ran and did not stop untill she almost ran in to a man. After saying sorry to the man she walked up to the train. She thought it was amazeing, her being a witch. She felt like it just had hit her. She saw to teenage boys talking to a girl about the newest commet 280. She saw a man huging his daughter goodbye, she saw a boy pull a prank on the boy next to him. She even saw a pair of twin girls holding a black snake. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didint se were she was walknig. She tripped over a stone and made a little boy fall to the ground, his drink went all over a boy with long silmy black hair. She got away without anyone finding out that it was her fault. She got in to the train and started to look for an empty compartment, she found one not so long afterwards. After standing for ten min. trying to get her trunks onto the shelf she gave up and let them stay in the middle of the compartment. She opend her bag and took out Macbeth of william shakespeare. She had just come to the start of scene 3 when a girl opend the compartment door. -Hi lily said with a little hope in her voice.-Hey, im Destiney. the girl said with an american accent. -whats yours? -Huh. oh, Lily, lily evans. lily put her book down, and looked at the girl. She had long dark brown hair that in a way changed colors in the light. It was a darker shade or red at the moment. She had dark brown eyes that lit up when you spoke to her.With her creamy skin it made her look beautyful. She had a red turtle-neck dress on and a white jaket to compleat the outfit. Lily had never seen sutch a beautyful girl in her hole life. Even though lily denied it she was very beautyful herself. With long curly cherry red hair and sparkleing green eyes she was a sight. -So witch house do you want to be put in to? destiney asked her -House?oh... Gryffindor i think. Even though there were these two boys that said that slytherin was the best. They said that i would fit in just fine because i had green eyes. I was not so sure of what to think at the begining but then i read hogwarts a history, and fo -Wait, you've read Hogwarts a history? I thought i was the only one who ever would have piked up the biggist bok in the hole store! Destiney buttted in. - Well i guess you were wrong. lily said and burst out laughing.After waiting like ten seconds Destiney knew what was so fun, and fell on the floor right beside lily laughing. - you know, WERE HOPLESS! they said at the same time. it just made them laugh even more.Lily never knew why she started to laugh, it could have been the fact that Hogwarts a history was not the biggest book in the store or it could have been the laughter gas that Lily had bought in Diagon Alley to use on Petty.Well she never found out. After about ten min of laughing some of the older students were sticking there heads in to the compartment. After that Lily and Destiney Changed into there robes.  
  
After rideing the boat over the lake Lily and Destiney went up to the school with the gamekeeper Micheldi. They were then met by Sinny McGonagall and taken to be sorted. Both lily and Destiney became gryffindors. With them James potter, Sirius Black,Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Amos diggory, Frank longbottom, Gabriella Paladin, Aimee Malvida, Mabel Verna and Jenny Marianna became gryffindors. 


End file.
